characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reimu Hakurei
|-|Windows= |-|PC-98= Summary Reimu Hakurei (博麗　霊夢 Hakurei Reimu) is the Main Character of the Touhou Project series, having appeared in all of the main games and in almost every game in the series. As the sole maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, she is commonly called upon (or calls it upon herself) to investigate strange occurrences throughout Gensokyo. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: 'Reimu Hakurei '''Origin: 'Touhou Project 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''At least in her Mid-teens '''Classification: '''Shrine Maiden, Youkai Exterminator, Shrine Maiden who Protects Dream and Tradition, "Youkai" Shrine Maiden, Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise, The freewheeling human, The Advocate of the Myriad Gods, Occult "Gap Woman", Freewheeling and Haphazard Shrine Maiden, Carefree Shrine Maiden in the Spring Sun 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Barrier Creation (Able to create barrier around herself), Light Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Homing Attack, Intangibility, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Mind/Insanity (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects), Poison (She also visits Kourindou periodically which is located in Forest of Magic which is full of poisonous mushroom spores) and Illusion Creation (Can summon Ama no Iwato Wake no Mikoto who can create illusions), Probability Manipulation (Her luck indirectly and unconsciously affects the third layer of reality), Existence Erasure, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Power Reflection, Non-Corporeal, Freezing, Dimension Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, One-Hit KO, Life Manipulation, Inversion, Sealing, Teleportation, Summoning, Space-Time Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Limited Boundary Manipulation (Able to create some damage dealing boundaries, higher with the power from the God of Boundaries), Paralysis Inducement, Spatial-Temporal Lock and Invincibility via Fantasy Nature, Dimensional Rift, Creation, Transformation, Wish Granting, Enhanced Sense (Shrine maidens can hear the faint voice of divine spirits. She can also feel traces of youkai.), Explosion Manipulation, Cloning, Aura Manipulation, Able to harm intangible beings, Disaster and Death Manipulation, Resistance to Intense Heat, Forcefield Creation, Earthquake Creation and Summoning , Limited Water Manipulation, Stats Amplification , Energy Amplification, Limited Ice Manipulation , Summoning, Poison Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Limited Time Stop, Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one), Healing, possible Concept Manipulation (She can channel the powers of gods to herself via Summoning which is nameless thus are not bounded by any concepts with sufficient preparation time) 'Attack Potency: Macroverse level (Defeated Kurumi who is comparable to oni who can shatter paradise which is referred as heavens under the absence of spell card rule), possibly''' Spatium level''' (Defeated Yuuka and Mima ,Twice and also Shinki without the Spell Card Rules limiting them, and she posed a threat to Sakuya)' ' Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed '(Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.), '''Immeasurable with Fantasy Nature ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown ' [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]: Macroversal, possibly Spatium ' 'Durability: Macroverse Level, possibly Spatium Level Stamina: Very High ''' [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Range '''Range]: 'Macroverse, possibly Spatium '''Standard Equipment: '''Her Purification Rod, Talismans, Ofuda, Youkai-Piercing Needles, Yin-Yang Orbs, Ultramarine Elixir Orb 'Intelligence: Above Average (She's an incident resolver with years of experience. She has some understanding on the world's cosmology and what's it made up of.) Weaknesses: '''She's considered to be quite lazy, always relying on her talents instead of training harder to be able to summon more gods properly as her duty of being a Shrine Maiden. She is prone to messing up when she's cocky. '''Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Fantasy Nature: With this''' ability, she can float above and outside of reality, it's said that nobody could beat Reimu once she uses it, no hax known on the verse would really affect her. * '''Fantasy Seal: She can seal her opponents, it's said that she can seal any youkai with this ability Note: 'Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Reimu manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. '''Key: Normal ' Fights '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: God-Killer Iron Man - Iron Man's Profile (2-C Version of Reimu, Speed was equalized, Fantasy Heaven was disabled) Inconclusive Matches: Yabusame Houren (Len'en Project) - Yabusame's Profile Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Indie Game Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Touhou Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Omnilock Category:Boss Characters Category:Video Game Category:Acausality Users Category:Teleportation Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans